Kenta
|5V_B9Eko2pU}} Kenta(ケンタ), formerly Midorin (緑n), is a YouTube singer but is well known for his animation works for several chorus's. Aside from animation, Kenta's voice can range from being smooth to strong and powerful. Kenta's most popular cover with 15k views is his version of "KiLLER LADY" where he also did the animation. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ELECTRIC彡WHIPLASH with Poyun, Candy and Doushi (Participant in vocaFX) # Member of Forte★Night with Sakuya and Yukiko (Participant in Teacup Trio Battle) # Member of aya:tenchi (Particpant in Fables of Creation Chorus Battle) # Member of ástheim (Participant in Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (Firefly) (2010.10.21) # "Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night (2010.10.27)　 # "Matryoshka" feat. Midorin and Haru (2010.10.30) # "Double Lariat" (2010.11.08) # "Orrizonte" (Suikoden II song) (2010.11.14) # "Dango Daikazoku" -Uptempo ver.- (Collab of 10) (2010.11.23) # "Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of the Night" (2010.12.14) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Apol, Midorin, Chii, Kuro, Silvis, vfreschi and Rei mashed with choruses (2010.12.20) # "Shineba Ii Noni" (2010.12.24) # "Meltdown" -Musicbox ver.- (2010.12.30) # "Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Chii, Aura, Midorin, Apol, and Rei (2011.01.03) # "Cat Food" -Short ver.- (2011.02.04) # "Pokémon Glow" (2011.02.06) # "Mousou Sketch" (Delusion Sketch) (2011.02.13) # "Saihate" -Ballad ver.- (2011.03.16) # "Byakuya ~True Light~" (2011.06.04) # "Leia" -Short ver.- (2011.10.23) As Kenta # "Jingle Bells" -Short ver.- (6 singers collab) (2010.12.27) # "BLUE" (13 singers collab) (2011.01.05) # "Zutto kimi no soba de" feat. Shiki, Silver, Suroy, Kenta, Kana, and Yui (2011.01.08) # "Double Lariat" feat. YTChorus (2011.01.29) # "Sakasama no Chou" (Jigoku Shoujo OP) feat. Shiki, Suroy, Kana, Kanis, Kenta, and Yui (2011.03.13) # "Breathe" feat. ¤Fyre, Xephy, Kenta, Iggy, Kamiya, Mikey, Nipah, Mango, Mekelba and Mark (2011.05.05) # "SPICE!" feat. Kagari, Cheshire, Gyakune, Hachimitsu, Icelilac, Kenta, LU, Kay, Sayaka, Silver, and Silvis (2011.05.13) # "ARiA" feat. Warsfeil, Iggy, Nipah, Seira, Andrew, Hinako, Charlina and Kenta (2011.05.27) # "Nee." (Hey.) feat. Kenta, Aruki, Riku, Sola, Lemonpurify, Megu, Agito, and vreschi (2011.06.05) # "Lily Lily Burning Night/Rolling Girl feat. Hime, ¤Fyre, Xephy, Caspy, AmaitoFuu, Kenta, Nipah, Rith. Miizu, Yanovi, KoKo, Miku-tan, Carmen, AndoryuNii, Kamiya and Neiowna (2011.06.18) # "Little Traveler" feat. Kenta, Apol, Piri, Shiki, Kanis, Puppet, Yami, Kiki, Suba, Mango, Loren, Roka, Emi, Yui, Ritz, Vaire, Shu, Naka, K-chan, Ryuuta, Onion, Ryuu and Natsuu (2011.06.26) # "Dear ~Music Box~" -English ver.- (2011.07.13) # "1925" feat. Aki, AkumuNeko, Bri, Charlina, Emi, Kenta, Nipah, Xephy and Zoe (2011.07.14) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When First Love Ends) -Music Box- (2011.07.23) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.08.06) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.08) (NND only) # "Genie" -Japanese ver.- feat. Aki, Apol, Caspy, Crescence, Franky, Kenta and Ritz (2011.08.21) # "Alice" (2011.08.24) # "glow" -English ver.- (2011.08.28) # "Time Machine" -Piano ver.- (2011.09.21) # "Scissorhands" feat. Alluval, Aniki, hartless,neneki, Kenta, Kirby, List, Trinity and yanovi (2011.10.07) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. AELITA, Aika, Carette, Cherri, Chiika, Ehmz, Kago, K-chan, Kenta, Luna, Mara, Michi, Nami and Shuuki (2011.10.17) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kenta and kuri~n (2011.10.29) # "Doku Ringo to Cinderella" feat. K-chan, Luna, miyu, noki, kami, AOI, Emi, AME, Shou, honya, Kenta, Kousei, Aki Azuma and Ryodo (2011.10.31) # "Leia" feat. Vinar, Apol, Fruu, ¤Fyre, Mark, Aruki, Xephy, Joshua, Takumi, Kenta, AmaitoFuu, Nipah, Iggy and Doubie (2011.10.31) # "crack" (2011.11.13) # "fix" (2011.11.22) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) -English ver.- (2011.11.25) # "Parameter" -English ver.- (2011.12.02) # "6900000000" (2011.12.09) # "magnet" feat. Kenta and ASKA (2011.12.23) # "paranoid doll" -Short ver.- (2011.12.24) # "Pierrot" feat. Kenta and Rosa (2012.01.03) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. Ke-ki, Nao, REI, Kurai, Michi, Eyes, anz*w, Kaen, Yanovi, Yuri, SUDDI, Hokaru, Akemi, ｃｈｉｅ, Minnie, Yue, Himuro, Apol, Kenta and Eeakon (2012.01.17) # "Lady Face" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.01.23) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" -Crack ver.- feat. Aiko, Kana, Kanis, Kenta, Shiki, Silver, Suroy, and Yui (2012.01.29) # "You And Beautiful World" (2012.02.02) # "Mirai Chizu" (Uta no Prince-sama song) -Live ver.- (2012.02.11) # "White Line" -Live ver.- (2012.02.13) # "bouquet" feat. Sagara Yoru and Kenta (harmonies) (2012.02.14) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kura, Kyo, Razzy, KL, joakkar and Kenta (2012.02.14) # "Haru no Ringo" (Spring Apple) (2012.02.15) # "virgin suicides" (2012.02.15) # "Smiling" -Live ver.- (2012.02.19) # "Holography" feat. ☆Heaven Hell★ (2012.02.24) # "Pray for" feat. Aki, Akua, Apol, Bira, Chi, Chie, Cres, Danny, Desu, Elianti, Emi, Katie, Kenta, Kiki, Kishi, Kuro kuro, Loren, Rei, Ritz, Shou, Uta, Xephy and Yuuri (2012.03.11) # "Sayoko -Male ver.-" -English Acoustic- (2012.03.16) # "Smiling" feat. Nipah, Kenta, Megu, Vinar, Hakubai, Kishi, Kimunyu, AndoryuNii, Josh, Antares, Aruki, Marinyow, RAI, Nami, Anba, Chii, Яin, Xyz, ehmz, Xephy, vfreschi, Riku and Crescence (2012.03.25) # "Bad Bye" -Short ver.- (2012.04.04) # "you and beautiful world" feat. Apol, Joakkar, K-chan, Kenta, KL, Lemon, Miizu, Nori, Rosa, and Sango (2012.04.10) # "Yume Chizu" feat. Chiisana, Eva, Holi, Chiika, Ryan, Xephy, Denny, Ian, Hiseki, Vis, Saint, Mari, Kenta, Kori, Kousei and Jay (2012.04.29) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.05.02) # "6" (2012.05.24) # "Lost and Found" feat. Charlina, Hina, Kaddi, Stella, Norion, Kenta, Len and Kura (2012.05.31) # "Yume to Hazakura" (Dreams and Hazakura) (2012.06.04) # "Interviewer" -Piano ver.- feat. Kenta and Kori (2012.06.19) # "Frequencies" feat. Chii, Elska, Aika, Kit, Miyu, Ham, Shou, Nao, Raikyo, Kura, Anii, Kori, Kenta and Kaen # "MEGANE" feat. kuri~n, katie, Chii, Kimunyu, Crescence, Aya, Ando, Silver, Minchan, Megu, Kenta, Kousei and Listen (2012.07.07) # "clock lock works" feat. K-chan, Aika, Rosa, Miizu, Emi, Aelita, Kenta, Fyre, Himuro and Kura (2012.07.15) # "No Logic" (2012.07.17) # "bouquet" feat. Candy, Chii, Shou, Shiroko, Aelita, Kenta, Denny, Loki, Elska and Katie (2012.07.21) # "HALO" feat. Anba, ehmz, hartless, Ian, Katie, Kenta, Kura, Lemon, Mango, neneki, Razzy, Rosa, Saint, Yuujou, Myst and Kyo (2012.07.21) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Iro, Aelita, Kitty, Saint, Kumba, Trinity, Kenta, Kousei, ANU and Onion (2012.07.26) # "Tentai Kansoku" (19 singer collab) (2012.07.26) # "bitter" (2012.07.28) # "Pero Pero" (2012.08.03) # "Shiryokukensa" -Tagalog ver.- (2012.08.30) # "Ikasama Life Game" feat. Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, KoKo, K*chan, Lemonpurify, Rosa and RuRu (2012.09.16) # "glow" -Music Box- (2012.09.24) # "WORLD'S END UMBRELLA" feat. Ando, Chene, Denny, Kenta, Kit, Kousei, Kura, Mary, Poyun, Rimi, Ryuu, Shou and Zoey (2012.09.28) # "UNHAPPY REFRAIN" feat. Andrew, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, Fyre, Hime, joakkar, katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Koi wo Hajimeyou" (Idolmaster song) feat. Karby, Yuni, and Kenta (2012.10.05) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky" -Piano short ver.- (2012.10.27) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Even Though My Song Has No Form) (2012.11.24) # "Alice or Guilty" (Idolmaster song) feat. Karby, Yuni, and Kenta (2012.12.09) # "Mirai Chizu" (Uta no Prince-sama song) -Live ver.- feat. Takumi, Kenta, Hanzo Heragan, Suroy Hayakawa, and Pepe Fernando (2012.12.19) # "paranoia" (2012.12.24) # "envy" (2012.12.30) # "Toki no Mama ni" (Mom of Time) feat. Shou, Elska, Poman, Candy, Kenta, Kousei, Ando and Denny (2013.01.12) # "Gemini" feat. Hamonii Studios (2013.01.15) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 1" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "IDOLM@STER MEDLEY Part 2" (15 singers collab) (2013.02.04) # "E-neshtear, Liz-na" (2013.02.05) # "Kimi ni Mune Kyun" -Short ver.- feat. Emi, Fyre, Kenta, Rai, Onion, and Wind (2013.02.10) # "KiLLER LADY" (2013.02.13) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- feat. Shou, UtaSong, Elska, Matti, Jiyuuria, Karii, Kenta, Rimi, and Takeshi (2013.03.01) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.03.06) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" -Acoustic- (2013.03.15) # "palette" -Piano- (2013.03.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) feat. Kenta and Ai-Say # "Hannya Shingyou" (Heart Sutra) -dubstep ver.- feat. ELECTRIC彡WHIPLASH (2013.04.19) # "Unmei dakara... again and again" feat. Ken, Kenta, Vinar and Fome (2013.04.19) # "Shinpakusu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) feat. Sagara Yoru and Kenta (2013.04.30) # "Twinkle" feat. Akemi, Aki, Beato, Kaen, Karin, Laurell, Len, MissP, Sebo, Skylark, and Sun (2013.05.17) # "if" (2013.05.18) # "Twitter" (25 singer collab) (2013.06.14) # "Splatter Party" feat. ELECTRIC彡WHIPLASH (2013.06.15) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon Adventure OP) feat. Ume, Zenya, Ritz, Ehmz, Fome, Kenta, and Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "Sweetie x2" (10 singer collab) (2013.06.22) # "swing-by" feat. kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, кran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "Pink Spider" feat. Cres, Ritz, Kiki, Kousei, Kenta, and Paul (2013.08.08) # "Undefined" feat. Ai-Say, Belphegor, Ken, Kenta, Kuuki, Robbu, Sauce, and Syren (2013.08.09) # "ice" -itikura remix- feat. ELECTRIC彡WHIPLASH (2013.08.16) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -Acoustic- (2013.09.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Pokemon English ver.- (18 singer collab) (2013.09.13) # "neru medley" feat. Akikaze, Akisame, Hiroki, Julia, K*chan, Karo, Kenta, Kousei, LeeLee and Pengu (2013.09.18) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・Department of Pure Love) feat. Janice, Kenta, and Airi (2013.09.19) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) feat. Caspy, Ciel*, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kuraiinu, memori, mong, and Sumashu (2013.10.05) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2013.10.21) # "ametrin" feat. ④BN and Kenta (2013.10.01) # "Tomur" -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and Kenta (2013.10.04) # "Senbonzakura" -ICBM remix- (12 singers collab) (2013.11.06) # "fix" (2013.12.13) # "Hitotsu no Kuni no Lyre" (A Certain Country's Lyre) feat. Andi, Beato, Gray, Play, Kenta, Leelee, Mikado, MissP, Nanodo, Shiki, and Xiox (2014.01.02) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How To World Domination) feat. Andrew, Ateotu, Aya_me, Kazou, Ken, Kenta, MissP, Poucet, sabi and Una (2014.01.14) # "Boku no Subete, Kimi no Subete" (My Everything, Your Everything) feat. Jordy, Kazou, Ken and Kenta (2014.01.15) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (10 singers collab) (2014.01.31) # "Hannya Shingyou" (Heart Sutra) -Symphonic Metal ver.- (2014.02.14) # "Splash Free" (Free ED) feat. datenkou, Jordy, Kuraiinu, Kenta, and Wind (2014.03.31) # "Yuki no Hi to Love Song" (Snow Day and Love Song) feat. Andy, Luna, Mari, Mango, minty⁺, Kenta, Kousei, and Style (2014.04.06) # "Hoshikuzu no Soujifu" (Cleaning Lady of Stardust) feat. datenkou, Howl, Jordy, Kazou, TechniKen, and Kenta (2014.04.11) # "Period" feat. Amaito, Kaddi, Kenta, Igx, Juju, Nipah, Panda, and Xandu (2014.05.24) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2014.06.05) # "Bokura no Let it Be" (Our Let it Be) feat. Kai_ and Kenta (2014.06.19) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Lucy, Lemon, Beato, Akari, Seka, Juu, Kenta, Ken, Igx, Mango and Hammu (2014.07.05) # "Outer Science" feat. Forte★Night (2014.07.13) # "Month of Music" feat. Silver, ehmz, Kenta, Vinar, Beibi, Salvick, Minchan, Lemon, Bira, Jordy, Datenkou and Yuta (2014.07.17) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) -Classical ver.- feat. Forte★Night (2014.08.08) # "SILENCE" feat. JSAKA, karo, Kenta, Pengu, Leelee, kuma☆, JinJin, Chishio, hanami, and Tuna (2014.09.19) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (10 singer collab) (2014.09.20) # "Ame no Niwa" (Garden of Rain) (2014.09.23) # "Toaru Yogensha no, Unmei" (Diabolik Lovers song) feat. aya:tenchi (2014.10.28) # "Naraku no Hana" (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni OP) feat. aya:tenchi (2014.12.07) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Amaito, Chai, Cless, Denny, Kenta, and Ryuu (2015.02.17) # "Wonderful Rush" (Love Live song) feat. Reisen, Onion, Vicho, Shun, Kenta, Jeremy, Pierre, Bananu, and Wiinter (2015.04.22) # "daze" feat. Saku, Jefferz, Chishio, Doubie, Lurumi, chain., Vulkain, Alfie, Kenta, Anna, Saru, saint♔, and roo (2015.06.05) # "Kokoro Kizu" feat. Nike, Beck, Arianna, ateotu, AmaitoFuu, Kenta, Kazou and Ken (2015.07.04) # "Freyja.sys" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Kenta, and Chahan (2015.07.19) # "AMATERASU SYSTEM -the fifth force-" feat. Lollia, Kenta, JoyDreamer, Louie, Lili, Sagara Yoru, aerie, and Hakuro (2015.09.21) # "Uta wa Katachi ni Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2016.03.08) # "Mistletoe~Tensei no Yadorigi~" feat. ástheim (2016.06.26) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) # "NonStop! Journey" (Goose house song) feat. ástheim (2016.08.07) }} Discography Gallery |Ifuudoudou by runicfencer.png|Kenta as seen in his cover of "Ifuudoudou" Illust. by himself }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Pixiv * DeviantArt me Category:Translyricists